Backdraft
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: What if Emma had left Regina in the Town Hall fire? One shot. T for language.


Backdraft

What if Emma had left Regina in the Town Hall fire? One shot.

**A/N** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and "violence", this story is rated T. No beta reader so mistakes are all mine.

Emma Swan ran into the black and white decorated office of the Mayor, Regina Mills. "This was a juvie record!" she exclaimed, the local newspaper "The Daily Mirror" in her hand. What was this morning's headline? **EX-JAILBIRD: Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars. **"This was sealed by a court order!" the blonde continued, Regina looking up for a moment before turning her eyes back to her work. "I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power _and_ illegal!" "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people knowing you cut his cord with a shiv?" the Mayor said while gathering some papers and looking at the blue eyed sheriff, dressed in a black shirt with her famous red leather jacket over it, dark jeans, and leather boots. "I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry." Emma defended against the brown haired temptress across from her. "He would have learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point." She started while grabbing her purse and walking around her desk, past Emma. "He doesn't need to lose anymore. He's depressed Madam Mayor." Emma followed the brunette quickly out of her office. "He doesn't have any… any hope. Don't you see that?" the blonde continued. "He's fine." Regina calmly said, keeping her back to Emma while they walked. "He's not fine!" she protested as the brunette turned off the light and motioned for the younger woman to walk ahead. "I mean, think about it—watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don't think that be upsetting?" Emma yelled while Regina closed the door then walked down the hallway near the elevators, which were out of order due to construction throughout the building. "All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality, I did nothing wrong." Regina protested; stopping and turning to address the deputy. "But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all of that at the debate." Emma cocked her head forward, slipping her thumbs into her jean pockets. "Debate?" she repeated, her irritation growing at every word coming out of the Mayor's mouth. "Yes, Ms. Swan, there's a debate." The brunette replied just before turning and walked towards the staircase behind her. Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed at the arrogance before following the Mayor.

"You two can talk about jail time and juvie records, and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold." Regina stated while walking down the wooden stair case, the walls lined with plastic sheeting and held by masking tape. "He's a snake Ms. Swan; you need to be careful on who you get into bed with." "I'm not getting into bed with anyone, I'm just fighting fire with…" she started to say as Regina opened the exit door, only to have a large explosion throw her and the deputy onto the staircase behind them. Both women screamed as they hit the wooden steps hard, Regina letting out moans of pain, seeing as a large metal ladder had fallen onto her leg. Emma got up and raced towards the bottom of the stairs where Regina was, grabbing the ladder and slowly shoving off to the side. "Alright, come on, let's go. We gotta get out of here." She stated quickly, standing up before reaching for the brunette's hand. "I can't move!" the brunette screamed, leaning her head down in pain and pressing her hands on the floor, trying to prop herself up. "You have to get me out! Help me!" she yelled as she held onto the blonde's hand. Emma looked down at the Mayor, seeing the panic on her face, before looking at the doorway again, watching the flames shoot out towards them. The blonde hesitated before finally walking quickly down the steps towards the doorway. Regina grabbed the woman's wrist hard, making the blonde turn back to look at her. "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" the brunette huffed, slight anger mixed with fear lurking behind her eyes. Emma pulled her arm away fast, then jumped over some of the flames and disappeared from Regina's sight.

The brunette's eyes lit up in panic, her heart racing faster than she's ever felt. She pushed her hands into the floor and attempted to crawl up the steps. Regina felt her ankle hit her edge of the step, causing her to scream out in sheer agony. She coughed hard keeping her head down while lying on the steps softly. Regina laid her hand softly over her mouth, attempting to prevent any more smoke from filling her lungs. Once again, she dug her elbows into and slowly crept forward towards the upper stair case. Outside, Emma had fought her way through the thick smoke and raging flames to finally reach the emergency exit, coughing viciously at the first breath of clean air to hit her lungs. Wiping away the soot on her jacket and face, the blonde started to sprint towards the front of the building. Her mind racing with the thought of what she had done. _"I just left her."_ She thought, tears trying to slip from her eyes. _"Henry will never forgive me!" _She panicked, running towards the crowd forming in front of the burning Town Hall. "Regina's still inside!" the Deputy screamed, just before a fit of intense coughing washed over her. Ruby, the fiery town redhead who worked at her grandmother's diner, ran over to her, followed by Henry, Emma's son, and Mary Margaret, the Deputy's roommate. An explosion of questions flew at her; "Are you okay? Where's Regina?" What the hell happened?" Emma wiped more of the ash from her eyes before wrapping her arms around her young, panic stricken son.

Regina had finally inched her way up the staircase, feeling herself choking on the floods of smoke she had inhaled already. The brunette army crawled through the hallway near the elevators, before letting out a sharp, pained moan. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, lying softly, breathing heavily. "Henry." She whispered just as her world went black.

Emma sat softly on the bumper of the fire engine, sipping a bottle of water Archie, the town psychiatrist, had given her moments before. The blonde's mind had been running in a thousand different directions, scared that Regina had died in the fire… or worse… lived. Suddenly, two firefighters came bursting out of Town Hall, one of them carrying the Mayor. "Regina!" Emma screamed as she ran towards them as a flood of people rushed towards the brunette. "She's alive, but out old! It seems like she inhaled a lot of smoke and her ankle's broken! We got to get her to the hospital ASAP!" the blonde heard through muffled screamed, garbled talk from the other firefighters and a ringing in her ears so loud, she could barely hear herself think; not that she wanted to. Henry latched onto Emma, tears rolling down his face while watching the paramedics put Regina into the ambulance, an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "She's gonna be fine buddy!" The blonde whispered softly, trying to calm her son. "I promise."

Later that night, everyone at the scene had returned home. Emma sent Henry home with Mary Margaret while she went to the hospital to check on Regina. She was greeted at the door by Dr. Whale. "She's going to be fine." He stated before the blonde could even get a word out. "She inhaled quite a bit of smoke and broke her ankle, but other than that, she's perfect." The doctor continued, seeing the utter relief on the Deputy's face. "Is she awake?" Can I see her?" Emma asked softly, hiding a small cough trying to escape from her lungs. Dr. Whale motioned down the hallway. The blonde sprinted down to Regina's room, feeling her heart sink as her eyes landed upon the brunette; an oxygen tube in her nose as she glared out the dark window, watching cars driven by residents of Storybrooke. "Regina?" Emma said softly, while taking a half step into the Mayor's hospital room. "Ms. Swan." Regina said crisply while turning her head to the blonde. "May I ask why you're here?" Emma walked further into the room slowly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." "After you left me to die in a burning building?" Regina quipped, laying her hands in her lap softly. "I freaked out and panicked, so I ran. I'm sorry." The blonde choked out. "You… left me!" the brunette yelled. "To die, alone, on the fucking floor!" Emma stuck her hands in her jean pockets, looking down softly. "How do I know this wasn't arson?" Madam Mayor yelled, making Emma take a step back. "You can't be serious." The brunette sat up more, wincing when she moved her ankle. "How do I know you didn't rig the fire, and then lead me to the door where it was, only to leave me injured; to die like a fucking dog on the floor?" "I would never do something like that!" Emma yelled, finally joining the screaming match."Where is my son?" Regina asked, her usual platonic tone of voice was one thing unaffected in the fire. "He's at my place with Mary Margaret." the blonde stated. "First thing in the morning he is back home." Emma shook her head before turning towards the door. "Oh, and Ms. Swan?" the brunette started.

"You can forget the Sheriff's job."


End file.
